Life or Death
by jewelgrrl21
Summary: Naraku has been defeated! At what costs though?
1. Prologue

This is my second story ever! Just had an idea and ran with it. This is the prologue I hope everyone likes it!

All credit goes to Ramiko Takahashi

"WIND SCAR!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran into battle with the notorious villain Naraku. Naraku dodged the attack as a tentacle whipped out of his side and slammed the hanyou to the ground where he laid unconscious. All of Naraku's plans of breaking the group failed and he no longer had the patience to play his games. He was out for blood. They have been fighting all morning. All of them panting breathlessly, cut up and bruised but still going at it with everything they had. Naraku had the miko in his sights. Kagome stood behind the rest with her bow and arrows at the ready. Naraku smirked as he noticed how her bow trembled and the look on her face revealed her fear. He attacked as fast as lightening and he grabbed Kagome holding her next to him high in the air. Sango threw her hirakotsu at the tentacle holding her best friend, however, the giant boomerang bounced off the armor cladded tentacle and fell to the ground. "Why must you make everything so difficult miko." He sneered as a poisoned tentacle came up behind Kagome. "Well time to die." The tentacle glowed with a dark purple cloud and shot out toward Kagome. She closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable until she felt someone push her so hard she flew out of Naraku's grasp and was flying through the air. Kirara who was already transformed into her giant cat form caught the miko on her back as a loud shrill growl could be hard throughout the whole forest. They group watched in horror as the tentacle meant for Kagome pierced Inuyasha all the way through his chest depositing miasma at every inch of the hanyou's flesh as he screamed in pain and agony. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. Naraku let go of Inuyasha and his lifeless bludgeoned body came crashing to the ground. Naraku turned to Kagome with a smile on his face. "Maybe that'll teach the dog to stay down." Kagome took a deep cleansing breath as she stood up on the back of the fire cat with her bow and arrow ready to fire. "How dare you hurt him like this! Wasn't it enough to destroy what he and Kikyo had but you are after their lives too? You are a monster! And for that I must kill you!" she yelled as her entire being glowed a soft pink and the tip of the arrow resembled that of a giant pink sun. Letting go of the string the arrow went flying and purified Naraku and destroying the Shikon no Tama.


	2. Exorcism

I worked so hard on this please tell me your thoughts! (shameless begging)

"INUYASHA, INUYASHAAA! Oh please wake up please!" Kagome yelled as she leaned over his limp body. Inuyasha laid on his back with his mouth slightly open on the blood soaked grass. He was unconscious and barely breathing, a mixture of red and dark purple staining the fire rat that covered his chest. Miroku walked to Kagome and looking at Inuyasha's wounds, _"This is bad I don't think he's going to survive this time." _He thought to himself. After a moment of silent prayer over the hanyou he nodded his head towards Kirara who was still in her battle form. "Kagome we need to take him to Lady Kaede's hut, Sango and Shippou are already on their way there but it's faster if take Kirara." Kagome nodded wiping away her tears with the back of her sleeve. She took a step back and let Miroku pick up Inuyasha as Kirara laid down in front of them. "Kagome you get on first, I'll hand you Inuyasha and you can hold him while I sit behind you two and use my staff to keep you two from falling off." Kagome again nodded and jumped on top of the cat's back. After Miroku loaded him on Kirara and got himself settled they took off. Kagome cradled Inuyasha tightly to her chest. _"Please don't die I haven't even told you I love you yet. Just hang on."_ A single tear fell and dripped on to his face.

Inuyasha's POV

_Darkness and pain. _

_That's all I knew. My body burned like it was being engulfed by Hell's flames. I couldn't see a damn thing. All I could think about was the pain. Every now and again I could catch a small break from the dark. I heard Kagome cry, she was yelling but I couldn't understand what. I felt my body suddenly being moved. Dammit it made the pain worse. I couldn't move. Who the fuck is moving me? Just leave me alone the pain, it's too much!_ _My chest hurts the worst. Everything hurts I'm going mad with all this! _

_Then suddenly I feel a small splash on my cheek. It calms the pain, although it's still there I feel some relief. I can open my eyes now. The darkness has subsided for the moment, but I know it will be short lived. I know I'm dying and this will probably be the last time I'll ever see Kagome. Kami she is beautiful. I would really have liked to mate with her, maybe raise a couple pups together and grow old. I feel a tear roll down my cheek I wish I had more time. I see her gorgeous eyes red and puffy from crying. Crying over me. She keeps telling me to hang on and Kami knows I'm trying but I don't think it can be. Slowly, painfully I lifted my arm and gently touched her cheek. She just looked down at me while she held me so tightly. I could feel the pain start to increase, this was my last chance to tell her how I feel before I leave this world. _

"Kagome, I love you."

_After that all I knew was darkness and pain. _

"Inuyasha! Wake up! Oh Miroku he passed out again." Kagome said pleadingly. Miroku let out a sigh "We're almost to Lady Kaede's, I can see the village from here. Is he still breathing?" Kagome place a hand under the hanyou's nose, "Yes he's still breathing but its faint." New tears sprang forth from Kagome's eyes. "Miroku what am I going to do if he dies." She sobbed. Miroku did not answer her. They finally arrived at Kaede's the fire cat roared a calling that brought out the old miko from her hut. "What's going on here?" she asked as Miroku grabbed the limp hanyou off Kirara's back. "Inuyasha got hurt in the battle against Naraku. He's both injured and poisoned by miasma do you think you can help?" the monk asked. Kaede pulled aside the tatami door cover and let the trio into her hut. "I will do what I can." She said. Kagome ran ahead of Miroku and spread the futon on the floor. Miroku spread the hanyou on top of the futon. The old miko tenderly removed the top of Inuyasha's robes revealing the bloody wound with traces of miasma. "Oh dear.." Kaede whispered gravely. Shaking her head she stood up and walked over to her collection of dried herbs. Kagome sat by Inuyasha's head stroking the side of his head. "Kaede can you save him?" she whispered. Kaede rubbed her chin as she eyed the dried herbs with focus. "Kagome I am surprised he is still breathing. There is a slim chance that he will live to see tomorrow, but he is fighting." She grabbed a handful of various herbs and brought them over to her kettle that was hanging over the fire pit. She was arranging the herbs into two piles silently praying over the injured. Inuyasha suddenly had a small fit of struggled coughs that flicked small amounts of blood on his chin. Miroku was outside of the hut praying and waiting for his dear Sango and Shippou to show up. Hearing the struggled coughs from inside he sighed. _"Kami please look after Inuyasha" _he prayed. Kagome struggled not to cry as she shushed the hanyou. Once he was calmed she took a wet piece of cloth and wiped his mouth of the blood. "Kaede is there anything we can do to save him?" she asked choking on her words. Kaede added one of the bundles of herbs to a small bowl of hot water. "Yes child but ye should be warned. It's not practiced often and can only work on hanyou's. For this first treatment I will need the help of the monk Kagome I'll have to ask ye to step out for this process. He will be revealed." Kagome nodded as she got up to leave. Kaede stirred the concoction slowly. "Oh and Kagome please inform Miroku that we will be preforming Akumachi." She sighed out. Kagome again nodded and left the hut.

When Kagome stepped out of the hut she noticed that Sango and Shippou have arrived. Sango held a sleeping kitsune close to her. "Kagome how is he?" she asked nervously. Kagome wiped her eyes frowning. "Not good, Miroku Kaede needs you to help her with the first part of his treatment. She called it Akumachi." Sango gasped understanding what all that entailed. Miroku sighed and pulled out a handful of sutras from his robe. "I guess I should have expected that we would be doing this. Ladies please stay outside of the hut, no matter what you hear got it?" he asked as he stood at the door to the hut. Both ladies nodded and sat outside on the grass in front of the hut. Sango handed Kagome Shippou and Kirara took the opportunity to sit on Sango's lap. Both girls sat in a moment of silence as the monk disappeared inside of the hut.

The Ladies POV

Kagome broke the silence, "Sango what is Akumachi?" Sango stayed silent for a minute trying to think of the best way to answer her. Finally taking a deep breath she explained. "Akumachi means demon blood. They use Baneberry Root, which is poisonous to humans but has special properties that can help speed up the healing of a hanyou, but is highly dangerous if not done right." She answered looking down at Kirara. Kagome cocked her head to the side "How is it dangerous if it speeds up healing?" Sango slouched suddenly finding a blade of grass very interesting. "Hanyou blood is very unique in that it has to be at a perfect balance all the time. If there is slightly more demon he turns full demon or if there is slightly more human he turns full human. And there are certain triggers like for example the new moon suppresses Inuyasha's demon turning him full human until it sunrise. Well Baneberry Root suppresses his human blood so he turns full demon." She trailed off. Kagome stood up with her fists clenched. "Kagome, where are you going?" Sango asked standing up with the miko. "Sango I need to be in there with them. I'm a miko and I've calmed Inuyasha's demon before." Sango placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome they don't need you to calm him. He needs to be in his full demon for the healing to take place. Please just stay out here like they asked I'm sure they have everything under control." Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. "But what if they can't?" she whispered. Sango lead the girl to sit back down with her sighing. "Let's just hope that doesn't happen." Kagome gasped as she sensed Kaede's barrier go up. "She put a barrier up Sango now their trapped with a full demon Inuyasha." Sango nodded once. "This ritual is very risky and they must do everything they can to keep him contained." They sat in silence once again until they started to hear loud growling and cussing coming from inside the hut. Sango sighed shaking her head. "The ritual has begun." She said softly. Kagome lost all control over her emotions falling over on Sango she wept. *sob* "Oh Sango I can't do this. I can't just stay out here *sob* he needs me *sob* What if something bad happens *sobs*" she continued to cry into the demonslayers chest as Sango hugged her close and rubbed her back. "Shh Kagome everything is going to be alright shh." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "_Be careful Miroku." _She thought.

Inside the hut POV

Miroku entered the hut nodding his head to Kaede. "So we're doing Akumachi then." He confirmed with her. Kaede nodded her head. "Yes monk, if ye would place sutras on his wrists and ankles to hold him down and I will bring up a barrier just in case we can't keep this under control. Ye do realize the risks involved in this do ye?" Miroku nodded as he held up four sutras and prayed over them. He started to place them down when he finally replied. "Lady Kaede I have only helped to do this one other time and I was still a young boy and mostly observed from a distance. If we had Kagome in here with us her miko powers can be used in case we can't stay in control of him." He said placing the last sutra on his ankle. Kaede brought a bow and a quiver full of arrows near her "No she shall stay outside. Even if this works I fear it will traumatize her more than necessary. If we lose all control of the situation I shall purify him myself." She lowered her head at the thought. Miroku sighed he hoped and prayed that it won't come down to that. The old miko sat next to Inuyasha's head with the hot brew. "Miroku please remove Tettsaiga and set it nearby, we can use its seal if we start to notice things starting to go bad." Miroku took out the old sword and sheath out of Inuyasha's obi and set it down next to him. "Lady Kaede how did you manage to get the Baneberry root required for this concoction? I have heard it's quite rare?" Kaede brought her barrier up before answering him. "After Inuyasha was awakened and the jewel was shattered I visited Jenengi and obtained some just for him in case something like this were to happen." Miroku nodded. "It's a good thing you did that." Kaede took a deep breath. "Are ye ready monk?" Miroku nodded "As ready as I can get." Kaede nodded back. "Then we shall begin." Miroku started to meditate as Kaede recited the prayer. She held the hanyou's head up and slowly poured the brew down his throat. Once he drank it all she lowered his head back down. The old miko finished chanting and watched over the hanyou. His eyes shot open suddenly they were completely red. His fangs and claws grew out, purple stripes lined his cheeks and he growled loudly. "Remember Miroku the Inuyasha we know is still unconscious, at this moment he is by all means full demon and needs to be treated as such." Kaede reminded him. Inuyasha's demon struggled against the sutras that were holding him down. He shook his head in his struggle to be free and kill mindlessly. His chest wound reopened and blood flew everywhere as the edges started to slowly heal. Miroku wiped some blood off his cheek "Inuyasha try to stay calm we're trying to help you." He told the demon innocently. "Fuck you! I will kill you! Let me the fuck out of here" yelled his demon. He barred his fangs and growled loudly. "Inuyasha if you break free I will be forced to purify you, and don't ye think I'll hesitate." Kaede threatened. Inuyasha spat in her direction. "Fucking miko I like to see ya try. I'll tear you up into pieces." Kaede shook her head ignoring the threats, she knew if he was in his right mind he would never say those words. "Get me the fuck out of here!" he yelled thrashing violently. He extended his claws in his left hand and swiped them at the monk causing mild injury. Ouch! Inuyasha stop this! We're trying to help you!" Miroku yelled holding his bloodied hand close to his chest. "I will kill you fucking monk! I will kill everyone!" the demon yelled. Sweat was starting to bead on the demons forehead as he struggled even more. His mouth dripped with drool as the scent of Miroku's blood wafted into his nose. Kaede checked the demons chest wound. "We are almost there Miroku, once the wound is healed we need to get him to expel the Baneberry." Miroku nodded and resumed his meditation. The sutra holding his demon's wrist was starting to loosen its hold as he struggled to attack the monk. Kaede noticed this, "Miroku quickly grab Tettsaiga his wrist be loose!" Miroku quickly opened eyes to see the sutra barely hanging on and curling at an edge. He gasped and placed the sword over his arm. It pulsed and almost magically gained enough weight to hold down his arm while Miroku prepared another sutra. After placing the sutra on his arm the rest of the process went without any surprises. The wound finally finished closing and an even more daunting task lay ahead of the two. "Miroku it is the time to expel the herb." Kaede said as she grabbed an empty bucket and positioned herself behind Inuyasha. Miroku took a deep breath "Please be careful of his fangs Lady Kaede." He warned as he wrapped a sutra around his fist. The old miko nodded placing her old yet strong hands behind the demon's head and raising him up a bit. "Please forgive me Inuyasha." Miroku said before he punched him right in the stomach. The demon went rigid and Kaede quickly grabbed the bucket next to her and held it in front of the demon. Inuyasha proceeded to vomit the poison concoction into the bucket. He quickly calmed down and resuming his normal half demon state. After he was finished he looked up at the two who stood by him for a second before he passed out.


End file.
